Sidetrack
by ElectraAngel
Summary: Can't think of a summary. So just read it. M for safety & Shizu's cussing & Mikoto giving sex


**Disclaimer: I don't own durarara or k project. But the credit goes to Amber for this one.**

* * *

The blonde was, of course, walking around town with an annoyed expression as he had walked around... in Mikoto's outfit.  
The damn thing looked too baggy & constantly made jingle noises whenever the blonde freaking BREATHED.

It was beyond agitating.

However, Mikoto felt quite dorky yet comfortable in his bartender apparel & shades. Izumo had made notes on how the king had looked more as a bartender than himself, but Suoh merely gave a gruff growl at the comment.  
When both the red king & the blonde bodyguard had sat next to each other, golden orbs had glared into furious mochas that screamed. 'I'm going to fucking kill you.'

'Try it,' the red's amber hues narrowed at the challenge behind sapphire shades. That's before blonde locks swayed as Shizuo's head turned abruptly as he grumbled "Dammit" about three hundred times.

"This is your damn fault, Mikoto," the tiger said with a feral scowl as he had a simple smoke break with the pyro whom had no trouble lighting cigarette with a snap of his finger.

"You got them from the dry cleaners,"

"So?! It's still your fault!"

"Sure it is" he had scoffed as he laid back against the bench with a fully lit cigarette between his lips.

"At least you don't look like a sixties bartender."

"At least you don't look like an eighties greaser."

"Touchè"

The blonde simply sighed before he took a long drag from his cigarette "God, I still demand to be on top."

"Not happening,"

"Why not?!" The king gave the blonde a deadpanned expression with the blue shades shrouding his lowered golden orbs. No wonder people freaked when Shizuo looked at them.

"I don't bottom," The king stated roughly as he had sat back against the opposite end of the bench with a book in his hands as he began to read, he always considered books to be a ticket to snoozeville–well, anything with Suoh involved had driven him to snoozeville. But this book had caught his interest.  
Shizuo pouted slightly before he had climbed onto the lion's lap & pushed the book down, purring when he had felt the sharp golden gaze upon his hickied neck before something had caught him by surprise.

That's when the king instantly shoved him off and let him collapse on the ground "Oof!" Shizuo had gotten up and glared at the red king who had continued to read from his novel before he sat on the opposite end "Jackass."

"Not my fault that I don't want my shirt to get dirty" the king said, smirking a tad once he knew the blonde blushed brighter than a flashlight.

"Tch."

"We'll have sex later."

"Dickwad."

"I'm not in bed."

_**_LATER_**_

The blonde had laid his head back as he let out sweet mewls as the king ravished his neck so heatedly, not even Izaya could compare. He whined & begged as he felt the warm calloused hands explore his body, letting the fabric of the white shirt the blonde had wore to raise up at the teasing touches that had caused the pink nubs on his chest to perk up. "Hmmnn~ Ahhh~ M... Miko!~ Mnnn~ nnyahhh~!" The blonde was on his back, letting his fingers pull the sheets up into his palms as the red continued to touch him before he gasped at a certain spot.

His hipbones.

The king raised a brow once the blonde arched his back and threw his head into the soft pillows that had supported him. "T... touch me..." he had said breathlessly as his chest rose and fell as his mocha orbs slowly opened.

The king blinked softly before he pressed his thumb against the hipbone to hear the blonde loudly cry out "Nyahhh~!"

"...Did you just meow?"

Shizuo's eyes opened wide as his face flushed & threw his hands over his mouth "NO, I DID NOT."

"You did" The king with the messy bartender apparel said as he blinked dully at the flustered blonde.

"You heard it wrong," Shizuo said while blinking.

" 'Nya' is the sound what a cat makes," Mikoto stated with a blank expression.

"Fuck..." The blonde bowed his head as golden locks shrouded his features of shame before he felt muscular yet lean arms move around his body and pulled him into a warm chest that was covered with a vest, a shirt, and a messed up bowtie.

"It was cute. Shut up," Mocha irises widened before his brow twitched in annoyance

"Cute...?" He had asked through gritted teeth.

"Pretty much."

In response, the blonde had rammed his fist into the red king's muscular torso. At the punch, the blonde heard a small wince. Which caused him to smile softly for he knew... Mikoto would always forgive him.

* * *

**Personally, I think the ending was cute :3 Though you didn't have to punch him the stomach ._.**

**Shizu: I was pissed at him**


End file.
